


Welcome To The Familia

by stardustpink, TA_Hybrid



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Gen, Initiation, Playful Interrogration, mock interrogation, pre marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid
Summary: There is no one as important to the invetor twins as there sister Imelda. So they want to make doubly sure Hector is indeed the right man worthy of marrying her.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Welcome To The Familia

**Author's Note:**

> Art done was by Elletoria(her art is wonderful I have always loved it X3)
> 
> Enjoy!

If people were to pay attention, they would notice Hector was acting a little weird today. Like, really sketchy, hiding behind newspapers, ducking behind alleys, taking time between each advance as if someone was following him. 

Trying to be inconspicuous, but if anything, was more obvious in his attempts. 

His eyes shifted warily around, before moving on to his final destination. Down the cobbled street between a row of houses, to the wooden door of a small workshop located on the back of one house. Somehow he had managed to get here with no distractions or stalkers.

Back to the wall, peering over his shoulder, he gave three raps on the door with his knuckles. One, two, three, that was the secret code.

From beyond the door there’s a little bit of shuffling before it swings open, and a bright light is shone right into his face, two sets of arms reaching and pulling him in. Between two more or less identical boys, who do their best to loom over their taller amigo.

“What did you do last Saturday?”

“How did you meet Señor De la Cruz?!”

“Were you the one who robbed the Gutierez vegetable stand last Monday?”

“What did we eat for breakfast!?”

Hector took a step backward as he was assaulted with bright lights and numerous rapid fired questions, hands automatically going up to shield his eyes.

“I-I-I would try and answer that if I hadn't suddenly gone blind…!” His head was reeling, just managing to keep himself up.

“Blind?!” twin voices call out, before the light is directed, just a little less straight in his face, but still aimed right at him. “Now answer the questions! Are you the  _ real  _ Héctor Exposito?”

“And what are your intentions with our hermana mayor?” of course they already know, they just want a small bit of confirmation, and then-- a little bit of ‘testing’ him. 

Rubbing at his eyes and blinking a few times, his mind managed to focus on that one question. It was easily the most important.

Feeling a little squirmy inside being asked that, but.

“I… I love Imelda with all mi corazon.” Looking unusually serious as he spoke, and as much as Hector tended to “bend the truth”, this was an answer that was always honest and never changed.

“I don't have much to give, but, I will always do my best to provide, care and never make her cry. She is everything to me.”

The twin boys both gave each other looks, communicating silently before both nodding together as one, and getting what some would call devilish grins on their faces.

“That’s what we’ve heard!”

“Are you willing to prove it?”

The grins should be telling him to run out of here, and fast. But it was for Imelda! For her, he would do anything. He would walk across hot coals, eat fire, even run with a bull. And that included dealing with her oddball brothers, whatever crazy scheme may have been bouncing through those brains of there's.

He was still convinced they could read each other's mind, that they had some strange telekinesis. Prove him wrong

“Absolumente!”He cried out, pumping a fist.”...It's not gonna hurt, is it? Or cause me to BECOME hurt, like that incident with those wheel shoes…?” How did they ever think that could work, it’d never catch on...

“Rollerskates!” 

“And we thought they would stay whole”

“Not the wheels slide right out…”

“And me ending up slam into that display.”Hector said with a grin.”I'm still paying off those eggs for Senor Garcia.” He looked like an omelette, toss a few vegetables in they could have fried him up.

The chickens weren't exactly happy either.

“Gracias for testing--”

“But now-- this is something else--”

“Our hermana mayor, and her heart!”

“We must see--” and they almost seem to circle him, in the small space, backing him towards the precleared and cleaned surface of their ‘work table;

This made Hector a little confused, and his sense of worry go up ever so slightly.

“Oh no… You've started dabbling in medico experiments now haven't you…?!”lightly joking, but a small part of him did consider that MAY be a possibility. He had known them long enough to know they were unpredictable.”You won't get much for my spleen, I know my rights! Me niego a ser dividido para ofertas en el mercado negro!” His arms flapped around wildly in his “rant”.

The twins just let him to continue to speak, just looming intimidating-- before all at once lunging forwards towards him, it’s swift more to startle him that anything else-- pushing him down to the table, one twin hiking his shirt up a bit, the other going for and attempting to remove his shoes.

Leave him open and vulnerable to further interrogation! 

“AYYY!! Alright chico's cut it out!!” Hector struggled and trashed on the tabletop, but combined they were stronger, thus harder to get free of. ”A jokes a joke but that's enough!”

Just what were they up to? Maybe they really WERE gonna do medical experiments. In which case he would rather not.

“No-- Not yet!” finally they feel he’s ready, giving each other one last look and nod, before fingers swish over his now expose feet and sides-- startling, slightly cold and all too ticklish.

“But you are ready for something else!”

Hector’s eyes snapped wide apart as the sensation hit him a like sledgehammer.

“W-WhatEHehehehe?! What are you-!!Oh no, stoppit! Stopphihit!!” Hector chuckled out, his breath hitching as laughter started bubbling up from his stomach.”Not that PLEASE! Anything else!!”

How on earth did they come up with this?! How did they even know he was…?

“Ohhh what’s that?”

“More?”

“If you say so Héctor!” the twins both swish and dance their fingers, trying to find the spot that will make him laugh all the more-- make him squirm before they start asking more teasing questions-- 

Hector squirmed and wriggled on the countertop, bouncing in place as he tried to get off, avoid those fingers, something. Just stop, stop, don't do that. He couldn't even hold it back, he was just too ticklish, ask anyone. The second you started touching him like that he’d be laughing like crazy, like air escaping a balloon.

Flopping side to side, face hidden by his shoulders. He didn't make it easy but they managed to keep a hold on him. 

“Stopstopwhyareyoudoingthis?!” he begged between hysterics.

“We’ll stop if you can tell who’s who!”

“Or do you mean, stop as in more?” they tease lightly, fingers barely letting up, even as they let him have some more wriggle room. Can’t risk letting him get splinters from the wooden surface of their old table-- so they give him that small moment of breathing room, letting him wheeze in breaths as they thought of the ‘perfect’ questions to ask.

“What dream do you have?”

“Would you make Imelda give up her dream?”

“How many sobrinos will you give us?”

“Sí! Sí how many to spoil with sweets behind your backs?”

The minute it seemed to start Hector drew in frantic, deep breaths, his lungs searching for air where there moments ago was none. That had been a shock of sorts to say the least, and it didn't help to have them suddenly asking him so many questions in their usual manner. It did have a way of making you dizzy, and he was already from there little surprise.

“W-Wait what…?”he managed to get out between the barrage of enquiries, his head flicking back and forth between the two trying to keep up with who was talking. Until finally it felt like his eyes were rolling around like marbles just trying to keep up, hands to the side of his head from the vertigo.

“Sostelno!” he managed to get them to stop and grab their attention, wearing a rather tired smile.”Bueeeennnooo, does one of you mind explaining exactly what's going on here, si eso no es demasiado problema? Un poco de contexto POR FAVOR?”

For a moment the twins draw back only holding him down, letting him wheeze and catch his breath while they silently communicate between one another. At least one of them holding a feather that he’d pulled from-- who honestly knew where in this little workshop of theirs.

“We’re the ones asking questions here Exposito!”

“Sí! Just making sure you’re worthy!”

“Worthy of the familia!” Punctuated with a swish of that feather at the slight exposure of his belly. 

His hands shot up in front of him like he was being held at gunpoint, a nervous smile on his face and a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. “Okay okay relax chico’s! N-No need for things to get nasty!” he chuckled out, trying to keep them calm and not feel the need to use that deadly weapon.

Okay… Taking a minute to take this all in, it slowly started to make SOME sense. Though it was a little hard to get his senses back after that initial surprise, and the now imminent threat. This was like a oficial de policia interview, trying to get information, sweat the suspect for information. 

In short, basically the males in the family making sure a prospective bride’s fiance would treat her right, that they were worthy of becoming part of their brood.

“W-We can talk about this just, please, mantente tranquilo…!”He stumbled out, doing his best not to aggravate them.

“We are talking about it!” Oscar, or perhaps Felipe says, running a second feather slightly under his chin as if musing on the aspect. “See-- we’re asking questions--” 

“And testing you, by seeing how--”

“Willing you’re to deal with this!” As if the confusing way their sentences flip isn’t enough, they resume the tickling. 

Poor Hector was caught by surprise once again, almost choking on a breath as he found himself laughing again, it being forced out of him.

“CantIwalkatightropeinstead?!”He somehow managed to get out in one long rush, though it took a few tries at first and he kept getting cut off on the first syllable. 

“No”

“This is more of a test”

“Don’t you agree?” the twins laugh a bit at their own statement, but really it’s true with how much Héctor is laughing, how obviously ticklish he is.

Hector’s cheeks were steadily growing red from laughing so hard, and no matter how he struggled and kicked, they were able to keep him against the workbench. And yet despite how he flailed about with vigour he had no real control over his limbs, as any strength had been long sucked away. Especially when he felt one of them(Was it Oscar, or Felipe?) use a feather around his navel, making him practically scream.

“Forgetoneyourbotheviltwins!!”

“Sí!”

“But who--”

“Is the eviler twin?”

Now there was a tough question.

Hector howled and screamed and laughed his head off, the twins conducting this like one of the usual experiments it seemed. It would be an interesting thing to discover, always taking things apart and seeing how they worked.

Hector could barely think, it was like his head was stuffed with cotton, only able to make out what they were doing faintly now and then. And the technical talk they swapped with each other. 

“Do you think this might be a hot spot?” 

“It's worth trying” 

“He seems to laugh harder when you poke this rib.”

“Ah but he nearly jumps out of place if you go behind the knee,” while hands and feathers explored the thrashing body.

All Hector could do was howl with laughter and try to cry for help, he was being held prisoner by two mad scientists!

And mad scientists they really were in some ways, humming and hawing over his reactions and seeing where and what made him laugh himself even sillier than he already was. Behind the knees, around and up his belly, swirling up and down over the pads of his feet.

Eventually it, unless he was mistaken, it seemed to slow down. Enough just to make him giggle and pant, able to get a bit more breath, but still keep him helpless.

NOW was the time for a few questions, as especially now he would be sure to give them an honest answer whatever they asked.

Now, a bit more slowly they nod at each other, keeping the pace slow, only keeping Héctor giggly really they shoot the same questions from earlier.

“What dream do you have?”

“Would you make Imelda give up her dream?”

“How many sobrinos will you give us?”

“That ones  _ really  _ important! We need to know how many we can spoil behind your backs!”

It was hard to think of the answers, but…

“M-Music!! To play music! N-No I’d never expect her to give up a dream!!”Those first two were easy enough to answer even in this state. Music was what he lived for, and, he would do anything to make Imelda happy. He honestly believed she could do anything she wanted, and would be eager to see that unfold. He wanted a companion, not someone to simply cook and clean for him.

The other question however… That was a little harder to answer, for one thing, it was VERY personal. 

“I-I dont think Imelda would want me discussing that with you two…”

“Aww”

“Well, we guess you’re right…”

“Shouldn’t ask that”

“Without her approval”

“She’s the one who has to”

“Do the hard part of it”

Hector gave a sigh of relief and tugged at the collar of his shirt. Some things you just didn't discuss, especially the things a man and wife might do in private.

Still it's only barely a moment before they're grinning and tickling him again.

“But still how many do you hope for?”

“Many, few, or none?”

“Or are we more than enough like Imelda says?”

“EEK!” Reacting in a panic as they started again, but admittedly it got the most honest answer out of him. “MANY MANY! Enoughtofillahouse!”

And if he was honest, though it was a little embarrassing to admit outloud, that was true. Children were so cute, he loved kids. And was this proven by those who saw him he was no doubt good with kids and they liked him back. Many village children would want Hector to come play with them, often pulling him away from work and chores he needed to do. He was so nice and fun and silly.

He wouldn't mind having more than one or two, though a SMALL part of him, that had any sense, told him that could be hard. Still it would be nice. And also, well… As they said, Imelda would have the harder part. Who’s to say she wouldn't threaten him to never come near her after the first? 

A lot of wives in town had reacted that way.

“I'm working up to asking her please don't mention anything yet…”He begged quietly, this needed to be handled delicately.

“Sounds like lots of sobrinos to spoil!”

“Well, if Imelda wants them”

“We won’t…”

“Breathe a word!” the twins make zipping motions with their hands, before continuing to tickle, musing on their next questions-- or even if they had any more questions really. They-- honestly already knew Héctor-- the older boy one of the family faces of Santa Cecilia, bright grin, scruffed face and clothing, the boy who sang by the plaza.

The boy who had always been willing to help them with their experiments, the músico who sung and danced in the plaza-- the boy who tripped over the rim of the fountain and made a literal huge splash the first time he ever tried to woo their hermana--

What really did they have left to ask him?

They already knew Héctor-- he was familiar--

“Soooo”

“You have--”

“A backup career?”

“Uh… Well…”Hector rubbed the back of his head and gave one of his famous nervous grins. Normally the kind he gave when he was caught doing some harebrained scheme or caught in a lie.”...Honestly no. I, had not thought much about it… But I'm willing to do anything!” Ernesto was always filling his head full of wonderful dreams, how they could go so far in music… If they could, Hector could really give Imelda a wonderful life. He wanted to give her the world, so she would never have to work hard or want for anything, much less any children they may have.

A nice house, pretty clothes, good food. If they could really make it in the music, like other musicians. The dreams were enticing and they did well in the plaza and cantina. If he could play music which made him so happy and earn a living…

But still.

“Delivery’s, bar work, carpentry. I'd be willing to learn and do any work possible, even if I ended up with a few bandages on my fingers.”He lightly joked about his own clumsiness.”It’d be hard… But, I would do my best to be a providing husband.”

Even if they didn't make it, if he had Imelda… he would happy just to play and dance for her for the rest of his life. That was all he really needed.

“It’s all we could ask!” They both grin, and honestly, how flushed he is-- that they’re out of questions-- they let him up, and stretch themselves out, rather dramatically for a moment before nodding.

“Well--”

“We have nothing more to ask”

“And you cleverly survived--”

“Why don’t we”

“Break into the stash?”

“...This isn't a trick, is it?”Narrowing his eyes playfully, as they did let him go, but not letting his guard down just yet. Swishing a finger between the two in a playfully accusing manner.”One of your evil little in sync games, luring me into a false sense of safety then WHAM!”

Kidding of course, but, they had done it before.

One thing he had in common with his future brothers in law? Mischief.

Oh-- wait, they both grin, one last question coming to mind as they turn on him. Again tickling as together they ask something that has been  _ niggling _ .

"Were you and Ernesto really the ones who set a whole bunch of Chickens loose on Mass?" 

“!!O-OhnoIcAhAHahannnt!!Imeldawillkillme!”Hector giggled out as they started again, wriggling between them trying to get free.

And she would, she had already warned him about his hijinks and her brothers, in case they got the daft idea to mimic him.

“Come on”

“You can tell us!”

They would certainly MAKE him tell them, making it obvious with their wheedling tone, really, they wouldn't get bored of this.

As his laughter steadily grew louder, almost hiccuping as hands goosed along his ribs and up to his underarms, he gave a little squeal and jump as his limbs splayed out in all corners. “Okayokay! Enough enough!” at that they showed mercy, backing away like you would from a spooked cat, but looking triumphant. Hector couldn't help but grin back, well played.

Throwing an arm around either boy's shoulder.”If you happen to have a nice cold cervisa, I’ll tell you every last detail. Deal?”

  


“Deal!” the twins laugh grinning and patting him roughly on the back where he is between them. “Welcome to the family!”


End file.
